cbbcrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
BBC Children's Favourites
A collection of favourites BBC Characters including Fireman Sam, Noddy, Pingu, Postman Pat and even El Nombre on one BBC preschool in BBC Worldwide. VHS There is lots of fun to be had with this amazing video brought to you by Toybox magazine Enjoy nine full episodes from your favourites BBC children's programmes #Teletubbies: Teletubbies is a landmark pre-school programme, specially designed to help children co-ordinate watching with listening. Do the Twisty Dance with the Teletubbies. #Bob the Builder: 'Can we fix it yes we can' Bob is the favourite builder of today - he has a mobile phone, taking machines with all the right tools and team spirit to fix any problem! In Mucky Muck, see Muck helping out when Travis gets stuck in the mud. #Tweenies: Milo, Bella, Fizz, Jake and Doodles encourage children to enjoy, explore and develop a range of skills that will promote cromote confidence before they start school. They are always 'ready to play'! Sing-along with the Tweenies in I'd Like to Be a Bubble and Woolly Jumper. #Yoho Ahoy: Welcome aboard the Rubber Duck, the smallest galleon on the high seas and home of the Yohos, a colourful crew of baby buccaneers. In Mops with Poop, Poop and Booty use their initiative to swab the deck in double quick time. #Angelmouse: Cheeky, charming and childlike - Angelmouse is the quickest to put your little angels on cloud nine! In My Friend Angelmouse, Angelmouse helps Quilly himself and gains his Thingamig. #Noddy: Noddy has been loved by children for generations and it as popular as ever. Join Noddy and his friends on a magical adventure! In Noddy and the Magic Night, Noddy and Tessie Bear embark on a magical midnight adventure. #Postman Pat: Postman Pat enjoys adventures on his rounds with his friends from Greendale. Exciting stories and excellent animation have made Postman Pat the most popular postman in the world! In Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels, Pat is carrying far too many packages because of Sam's successful mail order enterprise. #Fireman Sam: Fireman Sam is forever rescuing the inhabitants of Pontpandy from misadventure. Stories combine safety information with entertainment to appeal to children and parents too. In Telly Trouble, Sam has to put out an electrical fire on a TV. #Pingu: The world's most famous penguins is loveable, humorous and cheeky. He is the ideal friend that every child would love to have! In Pingu and the Lost Ball, Pingu cannot find his favourite ball anywhere. BBC Toybox magazine is available every four weeks at all good supermarkets and newsagents. Teletubbies and © Ragdoll Ltd 1996. Bob the Builder © Hit Entrainment and Keith Chapman 2000. Tweenies © BBC 1998 BBC Worldwide Ltd 2000 Yoho Ahoy © BBC Worldwide Ltd 1999 BBC/BBC Worldwide Ltd/COG Ltd. Angelmouse © BBC Worldwide Ltd 2000 Created by Rodney Peppe A Silver Fox Films production. Noddy © Enid Blyton Ltd/BBC Worldwide Ltd 2000 Enid Blyton Ltd Postman Pat © Woodland Animations Ltd 1996 Fireman Sam © S4C/Bumper Films 1987 Pingu © 1995 Pingu BV The Best of Friends from BBC With 7 Full Episodes from your Favourite BBC Children's Programmes #Tweenies: Hey are you Ready to Play/How do you Feel Today #Bill and Ben: The Hottest Day #Teletubbies: Tweet Tweet #Yoho Ahoy: Jug with Swab #Bob the Builder: Buffalo Bob #Angelmouse and the Copycat Chick #The Raggy Dolls and the The Royal County Show The Best of Pre-School Favourites #Fimbles: Bubbles Tambourine and Jingly Hat #Tweenies: Invitations #Andy Pandy: A Noisy Supper #Bill and Ben: Around and Around #Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt #Bob the Builder: Buffalo Bob #Noddy Loses Sixpence #The Raggy Dolls: Doll Overboard #Teletubbies Everywhere:Ice Hockey(Finland) #Yoho Ahoy: Blow with Poop #Postman Pat's Birthday #Fireman Sam: Home from Rome #Pingu at the Funfair New Toybox #Tweenies: Have Fun with Dot-To-Dots #Postman Pat: Postman Pat Has the Best Village #Teletubbies: playing in the rain and Happy Days #Fireman Sam: Quarry Rescue #Yoho Ahoy:Chairs with Grog #Make way for Noddy: Noddy and the Driving Lesson #Fimbles: Kazoo Queen’s crown and blue cloth BBC Childens Favorites Free With Toybox Magazine Vol. 2 Enjoy more fun with your favourite BBC children's pals with new friends The Fimbles,Oakie Doke,The Dinobabies,And Of Course,Spider!,Plus New Clips And New Full Episodes! This Video is brought to you by Toybox Magazine! #Fimbles: Meet the three Fimbles (Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom) as They found something in Fimble Valley, Their fingers twinkle. Their topknots twitch. Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom are getting that Fimbling Feeling. in Tambourine, Florrie puts a tambourine on her head and becomes Queen #Oakie Doke: Oakie is a little fellow with an acorn as a head and has lots of furry little friends who live in the wood with him. His friends include the hardworking moles, the crazy frog family (they are not furry) and the mischievous grey squirrels. in Oakie Doke and the Party, Oakie and his forest friends come to the Oakie Hollow's Home Down. #Bob the Builder: 'Can we fix it yes we can' Bob is the favourite Builder of today - he has a mobile phone, taking machines with all the right tools and team spirit to fix any problem! in Wendy's Tennis Court, Spud manages to make a mess of things when the gang attempt to build a tennis court. #Tweenies: Milo, Bella, Fizz, Jake and Doodles encourage children to enjoy, explore and develop a range of skills that will promote cromote confidence before they start school. They are always 'ready to play'! Sing-along with Fizz in I Saw a Rainbow #Dinobabies: the fun-loving young dinosaurs put their own imaginative spin on a classic tale, as fun as these flights of fancy were, they always had something important to say about the dinosaurs themselves and the world around them. in The Wizard of Ahhs, the Dinobabies tell a story of the Wizard of Oz. #Spider: when a boy first meets a spider in the bath, he is scared, but eventually they become true friends. and have hilariously mad adventures together. in Spider in the Bath, the boy likes every kind of animal, except for Spiders. he tries to put him down the drain, but Spider keeps coming back and laughing. #Yoho Ahoy: Welcome aboard the Rubber Duck, the smallest galleon on the high seas and home of the Yohos. in Pancake with Poop, Poop tests his culinary skills by making pancakes. #Angelmouse: Cheeky, charming and childlike - Angelmouse is the quickest to put your little angels on cloud nine! in Rainbow Paint, Spencer donates Angelmouse's old stuff for a jumble sale, but his rainbow paint is mixed up in the lot. #Noddy: Noddy has been loved by children for generations and it as popular as ever. Join Noddy and his friends on a magical adventure! in Noddy the Magician, Magic Spells that Noddy has cased upon his friends. #Postman Pat: Postman Pat enjoys adventures on his rounds with his friends from Greendale. Exciting stories and excellent animation have made Postman Pat the most popular postman in the world! in Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Pat has a lot of trouble finishing his rounds when a small hole appears in the road. #Fireman Sam: Fireman Sam is forever rescuing the inhabitants of Pontypandy from misadventure. Stories combine safety information with entrainment to appeal to children and parents too. in Disaster For Dinner, Sams new Robot Chef catches fire. #Pingu: The world's most famous penguins is loveable, humorous and cheeky. He is the Ideal friend that every child would love to have! in Pingu Pretends to Be Ill, Pingu decides that he does not want to go to school this morning and he pretends he is ill. BBC Toybox magazine is available every four weeks at all good supermarkets and newsagents. The Fimbles © BBC Worldwide Ltd, produced by Novel Entertainment for BBC Worldwide Ltd. Oakie Doke © Cosgrove Hall Films/BBC Worldwide Ltd 1995 Bob the Builder © Hit Entrainment and Keith Chapman 2000. The Tweenies © BBC 1998 BBC Worldwide Ltd 2000 Dino Babies © Fred Wolf Films/BBC Worldwide 1993 Spider © Hiddert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991 Yoho Ahoy © BBC Worldwide Ltd 1999 BBC/BBC Worldwide Ltd/COG Ltd Angelmouse © BBC Worldwide Ltd 2000 Created by Rodney Peppe A Silver Fox Films production Noddy © Enid Blyton Ltd/BBC Worldwide Ltd 2000 Enid Blyton Ltd Postman Pat © Woodland Animations Ltd 1996 Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd Licensed by S4C International Pingu © 1995 Pingu BV The Best of BBC Children's Books, Videos and Magazine from BBC Children's Favourites free the Toybox Magazine #Teletubbies: Ready... Steady Go! VHS #Bob the Builder: Pilchard's Breakfast and Other Stories VHS #Tweenies: Song Time! 2 VHS #Yoho Ahoy: Welcome Aboard! VHS #My Friend Angelmouse VHS #Noddy's Bumper Video VHS #Noddy's Magic Video VHS #Postman Pat 2 on 1: More Adventures from Pat and his friends VHS #Postman Pat's Big Video (2000 VHS) #Postman Pat: Special Delivery VHS #Fireman Sam's Big Video VHS #Fireman Sam's Bumper Video: Telly Trouble And Other Stories VHS #Pingu's Favourites VHS #Teletubbies: Little White Puffy Cloud Book #Bob the Builder: Scoop Saves the Day Book #Bob the Builder: Wendy's Big Match Book #Tweenies: I'm Not Scared Book #Yoho Ahoy: Bilge's Surprise Book #Yoho Ahoy: Welcome Aboard VHS #Yoho Ahoy: Snore with Poop Book #Angelmouse: An Important Message Book #Angelmouse: Fun with Friends Book #Angelmouse: Ellie's Birthday Presents Book #Angelmouse: Lost Thingamajig Book #Angelmouse: Windy Weather Day Book #Noddy and the Noisy Drum Book #Noddy and the Broken Vase Book #Teletubbies Magazine #Bob the Builder Magazine #Tweenies Magazine #Noddy Magazine #Play with the Teletubbies Playstation Game #Teletubbies: Favourite Games CD Rom #Tweenies: Ready to Play CD Rom #Noddy and the Birthday Party CD Rom #Noddy: Let's Get Ready for School CD Rom #Pingu and Friends CD Rom #Tweenies: Ready to Play and Song Time DVD from The Best of Friends from BBC #Tweenies: Song Time is Fab-A-Rooney #Tweenies: Colours are Magic! #Bill and Ben - Flobbadobba Fun! #Teletubbies: Animals Big and Small #The First Snow of Winter #Yoho Ahoy: Welcome Aboard #Bob the Builder: Buffalo Bob and Other Stories #Robbie the Reindeer: Hooves of Fire #My Friend Angelmouse #The Raggy Dolls' Big Video #'El Nombre: El Nombre to the Rescue' #Noddy and the Bouncing Ball #Pingu's Big Video: New Adventures from Pingu #Fireman Sam: Biggest Video Ever #Postman Pat's Prize Postbag #Oakie Doke's Bumper Video #New Toybox #Tweenies: Brand New Choo-choo! #Tweenies: Milo's Music Machine Flip-flap book #Bill and Ben: Nutty Nut Race #Bill and Ben: Silly Games #Teletubbies: Magic Song #The First Snow of Winter #Yoho Ahoy: Snore with Poop #Yoho Ahoy: Fish with Grog #Bob the Builder: Picture-word Sticker Book #Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Hedgehogs #Bob the Builder: Bob on the Run #Angelmouse: Baby Ellie's Presents #The Raggy Dolls: Hot Air Balloon #The Raggy Dolls: We are Not Amused #'El Nombre: Take it Away El Nombre!, A Counting and Take-away Flap Book' #'El Nombre: Santa Flamingo Sticker Book' #Noddy and Friends: Mr Sparks and the Mystery Machine #Noddy and Friends: The Goblins and the Strawberries #Noddy and Friends: Miss Pink Cat Throws a Party #Pingu and the Toy #Pingu: Where's My Ball?, A Slide-and-seek Book #Postman Pat Takes Flight #Postman Pat Misses the Show #Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse #Toybox Annual #Tweenies: Magazine #Bill and Ben: Magazine #Teletubbies: Magazine #Bob the Builder: Magazine #The Raggy Dolls: Magazine #Leaning is Fun: Magazine #The Magic Key: Magazine #Number Time: Magazine #Playdays: Magazine #Noddy: Magazine #Toybox: Magazine #Tweenies: Ready To Play #Bill & Ben: Flowerpot Fun #Teletubbies: Favourite Games #Yoho Ahoy: All Aboard! #Bob the Builder: Can We fix it 1999: #Noddy: Let's Get Ready for School #Pingu: Barrel of Fun from BBC Children's Favourites free the Toybox Magazine Vol. 2 #Fimbles: Get the Fimbling Feeling VHS 2002 #Fimbles: Let's Find the Fimbles VHS 2002 #Fimbles: Suitcase #Fimbles: Activity Book #Fimbles: Sticker Book #Oakie Doke's Bumper Video VHS #Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse Book #Oakie Doke and the Nut Mystery Book #Bob the Builder: Mucky Muck and Other Stories VHS #Bob the Builder: Picture-word Sticker Book #Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Hedgehogs Book #Bob the Builder: Bob on the Run Book #Bob the Builder: Bob's Giant Colouring Books #Bob the Builder: Can We fix it Playstation Game #Tweenies: Song Time is Fab-A-Rooney VHS #Tweenies: Colours are Magic! VHS #Tweenies: Brand New Choo-choo! #Tweenies: Milo's Music Machine Flip-flap book #Tweenies: Magazine #Tweenies: Ready To Play CD Rom #Dinobabies: When Dinos Soar VHS #Dinobabies and the Lost Egg Book #Dinobabies and the Ark Book #Dinobabies and the Dragon Book #Spider!: I'm Only Scary 'cos I'm Hairy! VHS #Sing Along with Spider and Friends VHS #Yoho Ahoy: Welcome Aboard VHS #Yoho Ahoy: Snore with Poop Book #Yoho Ahoy: Fish with Grog Book #Yoho Ahoy: All Aboard! CD Rom #My Friend Angelmouse VHS #Angelmouse: Baby Ellie's Presents Book #Noddy's Bumper Video:Magic Night And Other Stories VHS #Noddy and the Bouncing Ball And Other Stories VHS #Noddy: Let's Get Ready for School CD Rom #Noddy and Friends: Mr Sparks and the Mystery Machine Book #Noddy and Friends: Miss Pink Cat Throws a Party Book #Postman Pat's Prize Postbag VHS #Postman Pat Takes Flight Book #Postman Pat Misses the Show Book #Fireman Sam's Big Video VHS #Fireman Sam's Bumper Video: Telly Trouble VHS #Fireman Sam: Biggest Video Ever VHS #Pingu's Big Video: New Adventures from Pingu VHS #Pingu and the Toy Book #Pingu: Where's My Ball?, A Slide-and-seek Book #Pingu: Barrel of Fun CD Rom